


Hallowed

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Love, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Elwing is hallowed, and Ilmarë does not burn at any star’s touch.
Relationships: Elwing/Ilmarë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Hallowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Spinoff, prompt any/any, starships.

Elwing is never sure if it was the Silmaril itself or Ulmo’s power changing her that hallowed her, but hallowed she is. Even Valinor itself is too much for her some days, when the past rushes in and she cannot help but lose what elven parts of her remain. She scares those who see her those days, when they climb the tower and are faced with a body fracturing around her, light escaping. 

On those days she shines like the Silmaril, like the stars in the sky, and she escapes on wings or the ship she has been given, the one she can use to escape the bounds of land and fly into the sky to beings and stars that are more like her. The stars twinkle in response to her arrival, and she waits in her boat, spirit trembling with the effort of remaining.

Ilmarë always follows.

At first she thinks Ilmarë has only come for some other reason - guilt, perhaps, or memories of Melian before they even entered the world.

Then Ilmarë kisses her one trip, hunger in her expression and the reflection of stars in her eyes, both of them on the verge of losing their bodies and neither caring. 

“You are wonderful like this,” Ilmarë says, meeting her eyes and smiling at the stars. 

The Silmaril is no longer Elwing’s, but it and Ulmo changed her, and the lights of the Trees and the stars shine in Elwing’s eyes as she kisses Ilmarë back, letting herself burn with lust and burn one of the only beings she cannot harm doing so. Ilmarë has handled the stars for centuries untold, and she will not burn now, no matter how much control Elwing loses. 

Ilmarë glows when they are finished, and they steer the ship back towards Valinor.


End file.
